capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Eco Fighters
Eco Fighters, known in Japan as Ultimate Ecology (アルティメット エコロジー?), is an arcade game released by Capcom on the CPS-2 arcade system board on December 1993. The game is a horizontal shooter, where the player controls a ship with a rotating gun. As suggested by both its titles, the game has an "eco-friendly" theme. It was also developed by the same team from two Mega Man arcade titles, The Power Battle and The Power Fighters. Capcom re-released Eco Fighters for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox in 2006 as part of the Capcom Classics Collection Vol. 2 and Capcom Classics Collection Reloaded for the PlayStation Portable. The game is also playable on the GameTap online service. Eco Fighters will also be re-released as part of the Capcom Home Arcade in 2019. Gameplay Characters *'Ice P. Moly' - A gentle youth who loves Elwood's skies more than anything. He is eighteen years old and is a researcher with the Skydal Industries Specialists Network. He likes building man-powered flying machines and once won the Bird-Man contest. A super optimist, his motto is "Fight to the end!". *'Neneh Moly' - Ice's younger sister. A brilliant young woman who loves the woods and is pure of heart. She is sixteen years old and is a researcher with the Forestal Advanced Education Network. Because she skipped grades in school, she is currently a higher level student than her brother. Exceedingly innocent, she is, however, quick-tempered. Her motto is "What's worth doing, is worth doing now!". Neneh is seen in her official art with a baby chick named Meika on her shoulder. *'Dr. Moly' - A passionate scientific genius of planet Elwood. His age is uncertain, but he values peace and nature above all else. His IQ is estimated to be over 800. When he gets angry, however, his words and actions take an extreme turn, which is what worries his niece and nephew. *'Kernel Goyolk' - Founder of Goyolk K.K., the biggest space corporation in the Milky Way. As Goyolk's wicked president, his goal is to grad natural resources throughout the Milky Way and make them his own. He is the evil shadow of the Milky Way and has the economy of the universe in the palm of his hand. And to make matters worse, he commands the largest private army in the Milky Way. Kernel Goyolk is estimated to weigh 380 kg. Credits Object: S・Y, Imomushi, Chama, The Pin K, Dway!, Ovava, Minobeyan, Kakunaka Scroll: Go, Y・N, May, Ziggy, Oyami, Hiropon Program: Yuuya, A・Komorini, Tilde・Kaw, Commander Guchi, Some-P Sound Designer: Toshio・K, Hiroaki・K Music Composer: Syun Voice: K-Ta Nishihara, Yoshiya Nemoto, Chisa Yokoyama Planner: Meshi, Konou, Etos Special Thanks to: Sho, Sensei, Nezumi, Buppo, Shin, Aoi Mix, Tarabar, Y・Ida, Mr Shiraiwa, Gamest, and All Capcom Staff Producer: Yokamoto Original Planner: Keisuke Mori Gallery Image:EcoFightersArt.png|''Arcade Art'' Image:Eco_Fighters_Ice.png|''Ice P. Moly'' Image:Eco_Fighters_Neneh.png|''Neneh Moly'' Image:Eco_Fighters_Dr_Moly.png|''Dr. Moly'' Image:Eco_Fighters_Goyolk.png|''Goyolk'' Image:Eco_Fighters_Goyolk_2.png|''Goyolk the Great'' External Link *Wikipedia article Category:Games Category:Shoot 'em up Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Science Fiction Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:PSP Games Category:1993 video games